Binded Kiss NatsukixKhi
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: Will NOT be updated, since it's complete. It's some cheesy NatsukixKhi fanfiction I wrote back in May. XP I seriously suggest not reading it I'm not taking it down though! D All they pretty much do is go to a campsite and Natsuki and Khi kiss. The end.


_Binded Kiss_**-**_Natsuki Ikuhara **x** Khi_** –** _DearS_

Natsuki threw the door open to Takeya's apartment. "Onii-chan!" she shouted. She looked down to the ground, only to see a sight she didn't want to see.

"I-it's not what you think!" stuttered Takeya, who knew something like this was going to happen. Ren just laid on the ground, Takeya's hand just below her left breast.

Natsuki ran up and tried to pull Ren away from Takeya. "Don't you dare make my brother touch you, you meddlesome alien!" Of course, Natsuki couldn't get Ren away from Takeya. Takeya took his hand off Ren's chest and used it to get himself off of her and the ground.

"I just knew that was going to happen!" Takeya turned to his sister. "Now, what do you want?" Natsuki handed a booklet to Takeya. "A camping trip. Can you take me on one? _Please_?" asked Natsuki.

Takeya shrugged. "Maybe. I'd be kind of nice to go." Natsuki nodded. "Yeah! Then you can invite Neneko and then I can invite Khi-kun!"

Takeya raised his eyebrow. "Why Khi-kun?" Natsuki smiled. "'cause he's my friend." Takeya blinked. "You make no sense."

He turned around. "If we go, Ren and Miu have to come too." Natsuki pouted. "Why the meddlesome aliens?" "I can't leave Ren alone and I can't leave Miu out of this."

Natsuki shrugged and sighed. "Fine. Only because they need to come though." Natsuki kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thank you!" Then she ran out of the door.

"Bye mom!" Natsuki shouted, running out the door. She woke up late and wanted to catch up to Khi.

She spotted Khi only a few feet away. "Good Morning, Khi-kun!" Khi turned around. "Oh, good morning Ikuhara-san. I didn't see you."

"That's okay. I have a question; can you come camping with me and Onii-chan?" asked Natsuki, hoping he could. "I'll ask if I can when I go back to host family." Natsuki suddenly felt that she should hug Khi, but didn't. _Why do I want to hug him? _

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Takeya slammed the brochure down onto Miu's desk. "What's this?" asked Miu. She picked up the brochure and started to read it. "Natsuki wants to go camping. Neneko and Ren can come. I'm wonder if you wanted to---"

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my! What is this! A romantic get away? Takeya, you player!"

Mitsuka-sensei.

The crazy Spanish (or English in the Japanese Version) teacher.

Mitsuka-sensei walked over to Takeya and Miu, blushing like crazy. Obviously,

She snatched the booklet from Miu's hands. "Oh! A camping trip? I must come along." Miu and Takeya exchanged looks.

"What day?" asked Mitsuka-sensei, putting down the booklet.

"We haven't set one yet."

Mitsuka-sensei apparently wasn't listening, since she started to shake back and fourth, hugging herself and made sounds like "Oh!"

"Anyway, I must ask my host family if I can go," replied Miu. Miu smiled at Takeya, as he walked off to go sit in his seat. _Ikuhara-sama..._

"I can come." Natsuki's eyes went wide and her straight expression transformed into a grin. "That's great! Now Onii-chan and I have to plan what day we want to go camping, so don't make any plans."

All Khi could do was smile, since he didn't know what else to do.

"Ikuhara-sama, I can come camping."

Takeya nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you the date when we figure out when."

"Hey, isn't Summer Vacation in two weeks?" asked Natsuki, sitting down on Takeya's floor.

"Yeah, why?" Natsuki pointed to the Saturday school was out. "We can go camping on that day."

Takeya shrugged. "Sure." Natsuki hugged her brother. "You're the best Onii-chan in the world!"

Takeya blushed. "Hey, since so many of us are going, why don't we rent a bus or something?" Natsuki nodded. "That's a great idea!"

"Hey, Khi-kun! We finally have a camping date, finally. Two weeks from Saturday."

"Miu, Neneko, the camping trip is set two weeks from Saturday."

Miu started to get lost in thought. "That's the start of vacation, right?" Takeya nodded. "Yep. We're renting a bus too. Natsuki thinks we should all meet at my apartment."

"WE'RE HERE!" exclaimed Natsuki as she got out of the car. Takeya started to take the bags off of the bus. Khi helped him.

"Uh, thank you very much."

Khi smiled and bowed. "You're welcome."

"Looks like we're the only two males here," commented Takeya, just noticing it. Khi blinked. "You're right, we are."

Khi took out the tents and opened the directions. He slowly started to put them together, then Takeya followed.

"Oh my, hello! What a coincidence seeing you guys here!"

Miu, Neneko, and Takeya all looked over at the voice.

Mitsuka-sensei stood in front of them, where a T-shirt and a _buruma_. "W-why are you here!" shouted Takeya, confused and mad.

Natsuki jumped in front of them. "And who are you? You don't look like a DearS! You have natural hair color!"

"That's our teacher; Mitsuka-sensei."

"Oh, okay." Natsuki skipped off to Khi. "Hey, Khi; let's go get some fire wood for later." Khi nodded. "Yes, let's."

"Wah!" Natsuki slipped on a rock. "Ikuhara-san, are you okay?" Khi dropped the fire wood and ran over to Natsuki. "Ye---ow!" Natsuki stood up, but quickly sunk back down to the ground. She put her hand over her ankle. "It hurts," She whined, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Khi placed his hand over her ankle. "I'll heal it for you." The scrap started to glow and disappeared. Natsuki just stared at her once-hurt ankle.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around Khi. They looked directly into each other's eyes. Natsuki blushed, but didn't want to let go.

"Ikuhara-san?"  
"Y-yes?"

Khi leaned forward a bit, closer to Natsuki's face then before. "I like my host family..." Natsuki couldn't do anything but blink. _'I like my host family'? I never said anything about them, _thought Natsuki, very confused.

Khi glanced down at the brown soil. "...I never told you...or anyone this but..." Natsuki's and Khi's heart pounded. They were both nervous.

Khi leaned closer to Natsuki's lips. "I want to be...your slave." He kissed her lips, making Natsuki turn strawberry red. Their lips parted.

Natsuki covered her mouth with the back of her right hand. She went wide eyed. _He...Khi...kissed...me? _Natsuki started to shake. _He's just...just like Ren and Miu! _She got up and started to run off. "Ikuhara-san!"

Natsuki rammed into her brother. "Ow! Natsuki that---" He looked down at his crying, younger sister. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Natsuki hugged him.

She got really close to his ear then whispered, "Khi...he kissed me. _On the lips!_" Takeya didn't do anything for a second. It suddenly hit him; they, Khi and Natsuki, were now contracted. Khi was now Natsuki's slave! His mouth dropped open.

Khi appeared out of the woods, carrying a huge load of firewood. Takeya ran up to him and grabbed his shirt, making Khi drop the firewood. "Don't you dare touch my little sister or I'll..." Khi looked saddened by something. "I'm sorry Ikuhara-san. I just really liked your sister, that's all." Takeya let go of him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to her."

Takeya sighed with relief. With the experiences he had with Ren, he was afraid all the DearS would do that.

"What's this? This DearS _touched _Takeya's little sister! Oh my, oh my, what a dirty little boy!" laughed Mitsuka-sensei. Khi shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Natsuki pointed at Khi. "Yes you did! You kissed me..._on the lips_!" Ren and Miu looked over at Natsuki and Khi. "T-they're...contracted!" shouted Miu in surprise.

Natsuki started to tear up again.

Natsuki didn't talk to Khi at all for the rest of the vacation. It was the last week, so she went to her brother's house...again. "Hey, Onii-chan, can I stay over here for one night?"

Takeya was shocked at Natsuki's question. "Err...why?" Natsuki hugged her brother. "I want to spend more time with you! I never get to see you that much anymore."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"I took you camping!"

"Which ended in disaster."

Takeya couldn't think of anything else to say his sister, who was obviously still hurting inside from the kiss. "Okay, fine." He finally gave in. He walked off and scratched his head. "Stay here the whole week, if you want."

Natsuki's eyes glowed. "I'll be back in an hour! Ciao" shouted Natsuki, as she ran out the door.

Natsuki put her head down on Takeya's coffee table. "Is Natsuki okay?" asked Ren, coming out of her 'room', which was a closet. "Stay away from me, you meddlesome alien."

Ren leaned into her closet and took out something. Melon Bread. She handed it to Natsuki. "I don't want that." Ren placed it down on the table, next to Natsuki's elbow. Ren retreated into her room.

"Ren and I have to go get more food. We'll be right back, okay?" Takeya said, holding onto Ren wrist. Natsuki nodded, with a sad sounding sigh.

They walked out the door, leaving Natsuki all alone. She got up off the ground and shut the door.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" No one answered back. She opened the door, and their stood Khi. She squinted her eyes. She was about to slam the door shut on him, but Khi stopped her.

"I'm sorry."

Natsuki just stared at Khi and said nothing. She let him come in.

They sat down. Natsuki put her head back down on the coffee table. _Why is he here? Did he come for me? _

Natsuki glanced over at Khi. She started to notice that he looked just as depressed as he was. Her body started to shake and tears started form.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Khi!" exclaimed Natsuki, throwing her arms around him. "Huh?" "I'm sorry. It's just, the other DearS do the same things and I hate those meddlesome aliens."

Khi put his arms around Natsuki.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You're my slave, right? I want you to kiss me."

Khi leaned forward. He hesitated.

"Oh, just kiss me already!" Natsuki threw her lips onto Khi's. They closed their eyes.

"Natsuki, I'm---" Takeya paused at the scene. "NATSUKI! KHI!"

Their lips separated.

"Oh..."

"Uh-oh," they whispered.

"Hello, Ikuhara-san." Khi got up and bowed.

"Oh, hey Onii-chan. You're back..." _Damn it! Why'd he have to come back NOW?_

"H-h-hi..."

Natsuki sat at her desk and leaned back in her seat, with a smile on her face. That morning, she and Khi walked to school, as usually. The only thing that made it different was that they were holding hands and that Khi was now her slave.

"Hey, Ikuhara-san." A group of girls surrounded her.

"Hm?"

"I know you're friends with Khi-kun, and that's okay, but don't get to close to him. We saw you this morning, holding his hand."

Natsuki smiled. "How can I not get close to him?" She turned her head to the girl who was speaking. "He's my slave. We're under contract."

All the girls went wide-eyed. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Natsuki stuck out her tounge. "If you don't believe me, go ask Khi."

The girls stomped off and went of to Khi. "Are you seriously Ikuhara-san's slave?" Khi smiled. "Yes. I am Natsuki's slave." They looked at each other while the girls were dumbfounded.


End file.
